This invention is directed to systems for reducing foam in spray bottles filled from systems using air gap proportioners (eductors). In cleaning applications, e.g. in office buildings, hospitals and etc., it is common for the cleaning personnel to fill the spray containers they carry around when they clean with various cleaning fluid. In one system now on the market known as the Butchers Command Center sold by The Butcher Company, Inc. of Marlborough, Mass., cleaning products such as spray and wipe cleaners, floor cleaners, strippers, degreasers and deodorants from large containers are first diluted and then are used to fill the typical spray containers using air gap proportioner systems to effect filling of the containers from a curved outlet tube.
It has been found that with such a filling system, too much foam has filled the spray container thereby limiting the amount of cleaning fluid actually being dispensed into the spray container. It has been found that the amount of foam in the spray container after filling has been in the order of 50 percent.
Accordingly, it was determined that a method and device had to be devised which would reduce the amount of foam in the container and thereby increase the amount of cleaner received by the spray container.
With the present invention, it has unexpectedly been found that the amount of foam in the spray container has been decreased to about 15 percent after filling. This has also been accomplished without having to make modifications of the filling system and thus has saved considerable money.
Background information relating to foam control may be had by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,121; 4,574,853; 3,321,140; 477,824; 2,627,439; 4,512,379; 5,309,961; 3,415,294; 597,842; 3,556,410; 4,720,076; 5,573,145; 4,030,897; 3,960,525; 4,333,747; 4,208,193; 4,058,481; 4,456,033; 4,493,443; 4,720,076; 5,573,145; 5,603,363; 5,316,779; 5,141,035; and 5,050,806.